Algo contigo
by 4ivir-pink
Summary: Un irritante sentimiento, una confusión de parte de ella, la mirada inquisidora de el, desencadenaría esto algo más de lo que pudieran arrepentirse... solo el destino lo podria saber


Algo contigo 

Summary: Un irritante sentimiento, una confusión de parte de ella, la mirada inquisidora de el, desencadenaría esto algo más de lo que pudieran arrepentirse... solo el destino lo podria saber

* * *

Capitulo 1 : Perdiendo el sentido

-.-.-

Te veo en silencio, tratando de persuadirme a no fijar mi vista en ti, muerdo mis labios y un filo hilo de sangre se desliza por mi barbilla – kuso- digo, es que acaso no puedo hacer nada bien cuando estas a mi alrededor.

Desde hace ya un tiempo que albergo este irritante sentimiento que me fastidia noche y día, no puedo dormir gracias a ti, sueño que me besas, siento tus manos alborotando mi cabello, ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me he quedado despierto escuchando tu respiración entrecortada, ese suave susurro que sueltas al dormir, me voy dando cuenta que te estas convirtiendo en una obsesión para mi.

- Neji-niisan – susurro ella con una evidente preocupación al ver el hilo de sangre que seguía vigente en mi barbilla

- Gomen nasai Hinata-Sama, no pretendía estropear su entrenamiento – dije al ver que mi prima había dejado de practicar sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué te paso? Estas sangrando – pregunto ella algo temerosa

- No es nada, Hinata-sama. Es solo una pequeña mordida

Hinata se sonroja al oír mi explicación, creo que lo ha malinterpretado, pues al terminar de decir esa frase sale corriendo despavorida a quien sabe donde. Algunas veces me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa por sus pensamientos.

Los días están pasando rápidamente, y no he vuelto a ver a Hinata desde el incidente con mis labios, me da la impresión que me esta evitando, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación ya que últimamente estoy siendo bastante paranoico a todo lo referente con ella. De todas formas tratare de hablar con ella esta noche. Espero llegar a tiempo para la cena.

Las horas transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y casi sin darme cuenta me encontré llegando a la cocina donde me esperaba una deliciosa cena, mi vista recorrió el lugar, y encontré a la Souke cocinando, trate de no hacerme notar y lentamente me acerque a ella, tenia ganas de abrazarla, pero me contuve y lo único que pude hacer fue soltarle un breve 'hola' cerca de su oído izquierdo, aún así ella se sobresalto y se sonrojo profundamente al darse cuenta que era yo el que le había saludado.

- Neji-niisan, esssspero que le guste la comida – dijo ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-No tiene porque preocuparse Hinata-sama, usted es una excelente cocinera – le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

- Arigato – respondió ella aún más avergonzada

El ambiente estaba tenso, lo podía sentir, y Hinata me daba unas miradas bastante escurridizas que me dejaban algo atormentado, de pronto apago la cocina y agarro la olla con sus dos manos, pude notar un gesto de dolor de ella, y enseguida me di cuenta que no se había puesto ningún guante para protegerse y sin duda la vajilla estaría quemando, con algo de agilidad me coloque detrás de ella y agarre con pericia la olla mientras que me apresuraba a dejarlo encima de la mesa.

- Gomenasai Neji-niisan , se me olvido ponerme los guantes, gomenasai, no era mi intención que se quemara las manos por mi culpa – dijo ella cogiendo mis pálidas manos que ahora estaban profundamente rojas – ven acompáñame a mi cuarto – la oí decir, ahora era yo el que me sonrojaba, ella me arrastro hasta su habitación, mientras buscaba con algo de prisa una medicina para quemaduras – por fin – dijo con aplomo – ahora abre tu mano, esto te arderá un poco pero mañana veras que la quemadura habrá desaparecido – replico con una sonrisa

- Arigato – respondí, la verdad es que siempre me había impresionado su conocimiento sobre medicina, yo por mi parte nunca había dedicado tiempo ni para aprender los conceptos básicos

Pero mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando sentí que la mujer que yacía enfrente mío sobaba con lentitud mi mano haciendo que el ungüento se apegara más a mi piel, era demasiado para mi, que ella tocara mi mano ya era bastante , pero que incluso la masajeara con sus finos dedos era más de lo que podía soportar. Rápidamente me solté de sus manos. Pero ella me miro con furia y las cogió de nuevo, decidí intentarlo de nuevo pero obtuve una mirada aún más aterradora, seria mejor no hacerla amargar me dije a mi mismo , tratando de averiguar cuando Hinata había empezado a tomar decisiones por ella misma.

- Ya esta – dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto ¿la herida de su labio ya esta bien? – pregunto ella con delicadeza

- Creo que si – respondí yo

- Haber déjame ver – dijo con timidez – Sigue rojo – anuncio algo sorprendida – al parecer has seguido repitiendo la acción – respondió ella arrastrando sus palabras

- Hai – dije , y era cierto pues últimamente había adquirido esa costumbre cada vez que la veía

La vi fruncir el seño, y saco otro pomo de su cajón , se coloco un poco de ungüento en sus dedos, para después acercarse a mi y untarlo en el extremo de mis labios, sentía sus dedos rozar, pude darme cuenta que su respiración se agitaba y a medida que ella iba frotando más lentamente, sin darme cuenta iba acercando mi rostro con el de ella, 'kuso' pensé, e inconscientemente me mordí el labio.

- No hagas eso – replico la Hyuga sin embargo se callo al darse cuenta que estábamos separados por pocos milímetros – Neji-ni – no la deje completar la frase ya que pose mis labios sobre los de ella, era solo un roce, sin embargo fue lo suficiente para asegurarme que mi prima también estaba algo agitada , volví a probarlos pero esta vez con mayor lentitud, mientras que me concentraba en mover mis labios, poco a poco pude convencerla a abrir su boca y mi lengua paso explorando cada rincón de la suya, mis manos bajaron lentamente por su cintura, y la acerque aún mas a mi, pude notar que ella se agarraba con firmeza de mi cuello mientras que otra de sus manos acariciaba con ternura mis largos cabellos.

Con una rápida maniobra cerré la puerta de la Souke echándole el pistillo mientras que ella aprovechaba para besar mi cuello y alborotarme aún mas mis cabellos, la oigo susurrar 'Neji-kun' mientras que acaricio sus blancos muslos que yacían tapados por aquel vestido que llevaba puesto. Estábamos perdiendo el control y lo sabia, sin embargo antes de decidir nada por mi mismo, la Hyuga me empujo usando algo de fuerza.

-Iie – replico ella, mas para si misma que para mi , y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo despavorida – Gomenasai Tenten , gomenasai – la escucho a lo lejos

Porque habría mencionado a Tenten, y mas aun porque habría pedido perdón, tendría que buscar a mi antigua compañera de equipo para preguntarle acerca de ello, y sin decir más salí del cuarto de mi prima, mientras que la mirada acusadora de Hanabi me observaba con estupor. Lo único que pedía era poder encontrar a Tenten mañana, me apresuro a enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada para poder dormir, aunque en el fondo sabia que no iba a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

fIN DE cApI

* * *

q tal les pareció, wow se supone q iba a ser un one shot, que dicen … opinen ustedes lo termino en el prox capitulo, o dejo que imaginación vuele y lo termino en el decimo?

Ustedes eligan…. n.n arigato x leer… Y ESTARE MAS AGRADECIDA SI ME DEJAN UN REVIEW XD


End file.
